The invention relates to an applicator device comprising a casing, a storage means for a product to be applied, an application means comprising a ball held rotatably in a ball holder, a sealing means which is displaceable along a predetermined path between a first position with respect to the casing in which it bears sealingly against the ball and a second position with respect to the casing in which it releases the ball for application of the product, and an increased pressure-producing means for producing an increased pressure in the storage means, wherein the sealing means is coupled in a predetermined portion of the path to the increased pressure-producing means.
Applicator devices are known, for example from EP 1 445 121 A1.
As the sealing means in the above-mentioned first position bears sealingly against the ball, it urges the ball into the ball holder in such a way that a gap is produced between the ball holder and the ball, through which gap the product to be applied can issue as soon as an increased pressure obtains in the storage means. As, in the known applicator devices, the predetermined portion of the path of the sealing means from the first position into the second position, that is to say that portion of the path in which the sealing means is coupled to the increased pressure-producing means, directly adjoins the first position, an increased pressure is produced in the storage means while the ball is still being urged into the ball holder by the sealing means, for which reason there is the risk of the product escaping.
The object of the present invention is to provide an applicator device wherein the risk of the product which is to be applied from running out of the applicator is reduced.